I N H I B I T I O N S
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: A night of drunken partying allows the two fo them to become one for each other


I N H I B I T I O N S

Neither had much idea as to what caused this to happen. Maybe it was Delic celebrating Hibiya's birthday a month early, or maybe it was Psyche's idea to play a drinking game because he was bored. But at the moment, it didn't matter. The alcohol swam through their systems, buzzing in their minds and their veins, sending their bodies on fire.

Tongues clashed together in the heated caverns of their mouths even as raven colored bangs seemed to meld with golden blond. The music pumped and blasted form behind the door, muffled now as the heat between their bodies started to become almost unbearable.

A scarf was shed before long, pale and slender fingers burrowed into flecks of golden wheat colored hair. There was a growl from the raven above and glasses were removed. "R-Roppi-sa-!" The raven cut off the blonde's protests with another fierce kiss, sweeping his tongue along the roof of the other's mouth once more.

Heated breaths were exchanged through their noses, neither wanting to break the contact, the kiss. The did part, but only quick enough so that Roppi shed his overly large jacket, his hands going to work on the buttons of the black vest, tugging insistently at the red bow tie and then, finally, tugging at the buttons of the white shirt the blond wore.

Pale hands moved the offending material aside, taking the bow tie and throwing it across the room. Lips still attacked each other, tongues dueling even more. Roppi pulled back, both males panting harshly as they fought for breath, red eyes staring into red eyes before the raven stripped off his own shirt.

Crimson eyes lustfully drank in the heaving, tanned chest of the blond beneath him, the alcohol only fueling and fanning the desires further. The dark head suddenly bent down, mouth latching itself onto a pert, dark nipple. The blond cried out, bucking his hips upwards and squirming under the onslaught of that mouth under him. A pleasure drawn moan was released from the raven as those hips bucked upwards, sending their clothing rubbing against their already hardened arousals.

A hand with a red ring reached up to the other dusky colored nipple, taking it between thumb and forefinger as it teased it- pinched it. The music outside the room seemed to thrum louder and louder along with the resonating sound of their pounding heartbeats in their ears. Roppi pulled back, watching the chest heave as a nipple was left shiny and slick with saliva. The raven couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. "Take your clothes off Tsuki." He murmured- the tone almost set as a command. Tsukishima gave a nod, sitting up so that he was able to peel away his shirt and vest, laying back down as he wriggled out of his pants and underwear.

Neither seemed to think much on the rational side of things, but it didn't seem like either cared. Roppi's hands worked on his own pants, fumbling for a moment as his gaze was suddenly torn from his fingers on his belt to the now naked blond laying out in front of him as if he were a meal set before him. Finally, Roppi got his fingers to work once more and he quickly shed the remainder of his own clothing, diving back down to the tanned, lithe but built, body beneath him. Kisses were rained down upon the blonde's face, his cheeks, his lips, down his neck and then back to the still slightly shiny nub. He took the same nub back into his mouth, groaning in delight when Tsukishima bucked his hips upwards, their arousals almost grinding against each other.

A hand slipped in between their bodies, even as the raven's gaze was fixated on the flushed face of the blond. The hand quickly wrapped itself around the aching, throbbing length, thumb sliding over the tip to gather and smear the pre-cum that had gathered there.

The voice that cried out was beautiful, but Roppi didn't break the contact, if anything he allowed his teeth to lightly nip and gaze over the dark, hardened nub in his mouth as he gave the hot length in his hand a slight squeeze. Tsukishima has a virgin body, he'd never touched himself nor had he been touched by anyone- so for all of this to be happening at once, all of it stimulating him to the point where no coherent thought would come through, it was too much for his body to handle. In a flash, his overstimulated body let out a release, Roppi's hand gently squeezing and rubbing every last drop from the rod.

Tsukishima lay there panting; his eyes glazed over and white filling his vision even as he tried to come to terms with what it was. With a slight 'pop', Roppi let the nub loose, the color surrounding the nipple and the nipple itself now a brighter pink tone. Roppi gave Tsukishima grin for a moment, his own body past the point where he couldn't stand waiting for the blond to recover. With his clean hand, he helped Tsukishima flip over onto his stomach. He looked down at the flushed blond who's blond bangs were clinging to his forehead with the damp sweat that clung to him.

He helped to raise the blonde's hips up, staring at the almost perfectly shaped bottom in front of his eyes. He blinked once, then twice, swaying slightly as the alcohol suddenly decided to soar through him before he took a globe of flesh in his hand and gave it an experimental squeeze. The action startled Tsukishima for a moment and he couldn't help but shift so that his cheek was pressed against the bed and his ruby red gaze was transfixed on the raven behind him. "R-Roppi-san..?" the blond murmured almost absently, wondering what the other was doing now.

"Just relax, Tsuki." That was all the concern that Roppi was going to give since he was now more focused on stretching the pucker before slamming himself into the virgin hole. He gave another squeeze to the wonderful globe of flesh before pulling it away to reveal the twitching, virgin pucker that seemed to almost be calling to him. He didn't take his time, since his body was demanding that he hurry and the alcohol swimming through him was making it equally as difficult to focus, but he managed at least some semblance of thought in the sense to prepare the blond so that he didn't rip him a new hole.

Immediately, three cum-slick fingers prodded their way into the pucker, making the raven hiss as the muscles clamped down on them and the heat seemed to sear his digits. It was obvious the blond was tensing up and Roppi bit his lip for a moment, trying to regain control that seemed to be slipping away from him. "Relax." He hissed out again. With tears in his eyes, Tsukishima gave a nod, trying his best to relax his muscles. It took them a little while of the same process before the muscles, while still tight around his fingers, loosened up enough for him to move them.

The raven couldn't help but let out another noise, moving his fingers around to loosen the hole even while his drunken mind searched for the spot that would make the other cry out in bliss even louder than when he had come. It didn't take long, his drunken fumbling allowing his fingers to slide this way and that within the taught ring of muscles. He knew when he'd found it when Tsukishima's head suddenly shot up, his back arching while his body trembled. The other's body was still sensitive since it was still post-orgasm, but it didn't matter to the raven as he plunged his fingers into the hole repeatedly, rubbing and teasing at the spot over and over again as he listened to each and every sweet cry that escaped the blonde's lips.

Soon enough, a strangled cry escaped from the blond and his release, his climax swept over him once more, his release spurting out onto the bed spread even as his body trembled. Roppi seemed to be the only thing that was holding the blond up at the moment. But Roppi, feeling impatient now, took the release that was staining the bed sheets, slicking himself up before he parted both cheeks. He quickly positioned himself, waiting for a moment before he pressed himself in slowly. He kept pressing in, more and more until he was up to the hilt, his body shuddering even as Tsukishima's seemed to tense up and shiver.

He murmured the blonde's name, bending over the blonde's back so that he could nip and suckle at the skin of his neck, hoping that it would help the blond relax, hoping that it would help Roppi not suddenly start thrusting into the other male beneath him.

Once again, it took a few more moments for the blond to adjust, squirming now since he couldn't find the words to outright tell the raven that it was fine for him to move. There was a sudden gasp as he felt Roppi suddenly lean back up, pulling out until just the head of his throbbing arousal was in before a quick snap of his hips sent him burying himself into the blond once more. With every thrust, Tsukishima could feel the blood pumping through the hot rod that pierced him, that moved inside of him- that sent his insides on fire.

Roppi frowned; annoyed with himself that he hadn't found that spot again. He growled, leaning back down to bite at the neck, making sure to leave a mark that would clearly state to the others that he belonged to Roppi and no one was to touch him in this way ever. Suddenly, with another powerful thrust, Tsukishima's head snapped back up again, a gasp and a loud moan escaping him.

Pleased that he'd found the bundle of nerves, he mercilessly and ruthlessly began to thrust against it, sending Tsukishima's legs wobbling and his body shuddering and shaking with each thrust. The virgin, well not so virgin walls clamped down and squeezed around the raven's hot length, their breathing becoming shorter and shorter. With a bit of a shout and a few sporadic thrusts against the blonde's prostrate, Roppi came. The feeling of the other's hot release spurting and pounding against his already sensitized nerves sent him climaxing for the third time that night. Panting, Roppi rolled off of the blond who's legs gave out- sending him down onto the sticking, stained sheets.

The music continued to thrum past the door and Tsukishima managed to turn onto his side just as Roppi flopped down onto the sheets beside him. He gave him a goofy smile before he moved over the raven. He nestled his head against the pale chest, a hand falling atop messy blond locks. The sound of the music and the sound of their pounding hearts in their ears were lullaby's and sent them to sleep knowing that they both belonged to each other now.


End file.
